Rothoi League
of the Rothoi League adopted by Rúmina of Beretea in the formation of the league]]The Rothoi League, founded in 650 AM was an association of Selloi city-states, members numbering between 10 to 16 under the leadership of Beretea, whose purpose was to mutual defense against the numerous migrations and invasions after the Selloi victory in the Battle of Polatina at the end of the Sarbian invasion to the penninsula. The League's modern name derives from the name of the first leader of the league, Rúmina of Beretea who formed after the concern of the Selloi divisions against foreign treats Shortly after its inception, Beretea began to use the League's navy for its expand his influence. This behavior frequently led to conflict between Beretea and the less powerful members of the League. By 730 AM, after succesive invasions, the Korimis Tribes attacked the Rothinoi penninsula and after a century of invasions the league was forced to dissolve and the Selloi was integrated to the Korimi culture in 895 AM Background After the Sarbian invasions between 500 and 600 AM. Rúmina, the doux of Beretea called for a alliance between various city-states unified by the Orthodox Church, and expanded throughout the peninsula, Rúmina called the union of cities in mutual defense against any threat case against pagan freedom and Rúmina signed an oath before God at the Cathedral of St. Hellena in their capital and called all the leaders of the Selloi cities to do the same, almost all cities were united and formed the league Rúmina takes the Veginia Sun as the sign of the League, by Selloi thought that the sun represents God and then there was never a quorum to take another symbol (other cities as Carantia still was considered heathen and heretics in the eyes of Beretea) and adopted the sun as symbol where each light is one of Selloi cities The members of the Alliance is sworn to protect the lifestyle of the Selloi and their religion, which was in his eyes "the only thing that united" and according to the words of Rúmina "only religion Unify the Selloi" and under that oath were created the Rothoi League. seeing the constant foreign invasions ended with diversal Selloi city states on the borders, the oath came the 650 and lasted almost 400 years, the league was considered a Confederate own state in various cities that functioned independently and under common enemies during wartime. In practice league worked according to the leadership of the despot who chose to shift once a year in various capitals, the league's problems were the limited capacity of decision in matters of war and peace, little coordination of troops to the defend their territories and constant trade disputes that ended in civil war between them, the weakness of the league and the constant conflicts arising after the destruction of Hispales attracted foreign tribes like the Korimis, after the Sarbians created the Principality of Slavinia in 825, the Korimis attack diversal city states and finally conquered the League in 895. foreigners together with the local Selloi population, forming independent communities and principalities, Terepesos, being originally a Selloi city, Becomes the capital of the Slavinian principality and Beretea, the capital of the league,Became the Korimi Centre of Operations of the future raids in the peninsula, the few independent Selloi cities were small islands to the south which were conquered by Korimi a century later The Korimi and Selloi culture gradually unified thanks to the fascination of the Korimis by culture and Hellenic language, becoming the "heirs" in fact the Selloi in terms of politics, language and culture, the Selloi gradually educated to invaders and eventually joined with korimis, becoming one people, after 300 years and the coronation church that protected both the Selloi was sworn by St. Stephanos a son of Korimi and Selloi, unify the both people.with the passing of the years, took korimis customs of the Selloi and the Selloi term and Kormenian and were totally synonyms. Members * Beretea * Terepesos * Hispales * Carantia * Veseria * Péretia * Vácumia * Egeris * Kalossa * Rodi * Biliris * Martis * Papandrea * Mires * Panagos * Skleris See Also * History of Ruthenia *Principality of Slavinia Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia